Unafraid
by Jack's Sally
Summary: Well my first fan fiction. The proffesor who created Edward had a Grandaughter. She inherits everything House and all...But why would she give up her life to start a new one? Rating Will Change no bash please
1. Death to a New Life

**Disclaimer: First fanfic. Blah dee blah I don't own anything.**

'**_Thing like these are thoughts'_**

**(a/n I am not good and I am trying to practice as best I can hope you like.)**

**Chapter One: Death to a New Life**

She stopped the car in front of the broken gate and slowly slid down her sun glasses to see the house she was going to have to live in. '_Well it seems my grandfather likes uhh… castles…_' Cameron thought. She heaved a sigh and looked back at the town she was supposed to live in. Suburbia. One world to describe Hell. All the different colored houses and there perfect neat little lawns and there expensive cars. It sort-of sickened her how much society cared so much about all this stuff. '_Well at least grandfather is an non-conforming kind of person.'_ She turned around and put her car into drive and drove up this mountain of drive way.

**FlashBack**

Cameron waking up to a knock on the door got up a little confused. She looked at the clock '_8 am great, I could have gotten at least 2 more hours until I have to give up and go to the doctor'_ she rose and put a robe on to cover herself. She opened the bedroom door and drug her feet all the way to the front door. She opened it startled by the cop standing there.

"S'cuse me ma'am I am officer Brooks how are you this fine morning?" the young officer said.

"ohh well I am fine I guess. A little caught off guard but life throws a lot to ya huh? Is there something I can do for you?" Cameron said with a little concern in her voice.

"Well, yes ma'am there is. Are you Cameron Harris?" She nodded "Ohh well I am here to inform you. Well uhh… it seems you are the only remaining family member of your grandfather, Professor James Harris. And well… we went up to investigate and old house and we have found his remains on the floor, it has seemes he had died from a heart attack. And since you are the only family member his house and everything in it seems to be yours." Officer Brooks concluded and handed her the envelope and keys. "Everything you need to know is in that envelope. Place, Bank account numbers, you name it, it is in there….."

Cameron zoned out completely answering automatically to him she held the stuff staring at it. _'Pappy is dead? How could anyone not know that pappy died? Oh my gosh I think I am going to hurl'_ with that she bid farewell to the officer and set the stuff down on the table and went to the bath room.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her Golden brown hair perfectly straight all the way down to about mid back was thrown up into a crazy messy bun. And her green eyes were glowing so bright because of the on coming tears. She splashed her face and she felt a brush of fur against her leg. She looked down and there was her kitty Boog.

"Well," Cameron said, "Boog it seems like we are moving."

**End of Flashback**

As she pulled up to the castle of a house the first thing she noticed was a gaping hole in the roof. _'Well we are going to have to fix that…' _she thought. She rubbed her temples and grabbed her stuff out of the trunk. Booog was in her cat carrier in under Cameron's arm. She took out the keys and walked to the front porch.

"Welcome Home Boog." Cameron spoke as she swung open the door.

(A/N well it is my first one give me a break)


	2. Hauntings

**Disclaimer: you know, own nothing… A/N Hey I was having trouble thinking and stuff but here it tis.**

**Chapter two: Hauntings**

The door creaked open slowly and hit the back wall. _'wow lots of room' _she got dust in her face _'and dust'_ She coughed. _'I wonder if the Gardner realized that Pappy was dead, cause obviously the maid did'' _as she took another look at the garden outside. She walked through the room which she just claimed to be the living room and into her Pappy's laboratory. It was beautiful. So much equipment everywhere! Notebooks upon notebooks of ideas. She felt like a kid at Disneyland. Cameron loves science almost to the point of obsession but she had so many ideas all the time.

She set her stuff down and started looking through things all these notebooks. She reached for the green one. Covered in dust and spider webs she looked in it. It was a sketch and lots of notes of a cookie-making machine. She looked up at the contraption in front of her and realized that this machine was it. She smiled and continues to flip through the book until she got to sketches of a man.

He was wearing all leather and he had quite a handsome face but his hands…his hands were knives. _'I wonder what this was suppose to be, an invention or a real person'_ She set the book down and went back to grab her stuff. She walked up the gorgeous steps and found a hallway with rooms and on the other side of the hallway was a set of stairs. She froze as she saw a shadow move across the stairs. _'Don't worry' _she thought trying to calm herself '_Its just a ghost'. _She laughed at herself and walked into the master bedroom.

It was set up so beautifully. It had this medieval gothic look to it. The floor had dark wooded planks. The walls were this amazing deep purple, with maroonish diamond like designs on it.. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room. And the ceiling was designed speckled black and purple. The bed had curtains around it that were deep plum that matched the curtains on the wall. The comforter was a maroon color silk. The bathroom was very similar also.

She unpacked setting her clothes in the dresser and setting Boog out. She set up the litter box for Boog and she decided to take a nap. Her doctor told her she needs to rest as much as she can. She laid on the bed and fell asleep.

_Cameron walked through the house and up some stairs. Heading straight down the hall where the third floor stairs were. She slowly walked up them and open the door. Everything was slow motion. A man. With knives or scissors covered his hands. She walked up to him and touched his scarred face. He seemed so innocent. And Cameron felt as if she knew him and has known him all her life. The man stared down at her and she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, it was just a soft kiss but it felt like it meant so much. She slowly moved her lips away and stared at the man…_

Cameron threw herself up in a flash. Her head was pounding from the head rush she just received. _'What the hell?_' she moved to the bathroom took a pain reliever and used the toilet. She then moved over to the mirror to put her hair up. She then went through the room and over to the door of her room and opened it and looked down the hall. '_Time to explore'._


End file.
